Tay, and Lou Half MarySue
by imnotasawesomeasithink
Summary: Tallest Red's daughter Tay, crashlands on earth, unknowing of the fact she will be ridiculed as a "Mary-Sue" rated "t" just to be safe, ZimxOC, may be slightly ooc, flames will be used to destroy this filthy dirt planet, so therefore accepted!
1. Landing

**The Sad Tale Of Tay And Her "SIR Unit", Lou**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except my OCs! **

Tay was panicking. Her ship was crashing into a nearby planet. Lou was cheering. Tay stared at the crazy little CGV Unit, (Computer Generated Vocals) and sighed. Lou was the only one who would cheer at a time for screaming. Her father would not enjoy finding out that his only daughter died by crashing into a- she looked out the window- blue and green planet. Then everything went black.

Tay awoke to some strange calling sound of a different species. She opened her eyes to see a pale being with black fur on its head that looked like a weapon, and a long black cloth draping down its back. She stared at it, and stood up. Only to realize it was slightly taller than her. "Dang!" she thought, "It's Vort all over again".

The creature made another sound, and started wielding some sort of pointy stick at her. "It's okay," she said in fluent Irken, hoping the strange creature spoke her native tongue. "I am not going to harm you". At that moment, she realized that her CGV was not at her side. She whirled around to see Lou, lying on the ground. She immediately ran over to him and attempted to reattach his arm, ignoring the strange creatures shrieks.

Lou's system suddenly updated. He was aware of a stinging in his left shoulder, and once his lenses were functional, he saw his mistress standing over him with a worried expression. Following instinct, he jumped to his feet and saluted. Then, due to the fact he was not a true SIR unit, walked over to the creature, and started to sing, "Hello How Are You" by Hatsune Miku. Both his mistress, and the creature gave him a "wth?" look.


	2. Whats With All The Singing?

**Hi! Sorry its been like forever since I have updated, I have a tight schedule so I'm here now!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Tay, and Lou**

Dib couldn't believe what he was seeing, well he could, but he was shocked all the same. An alien, and some crazy singing robot, had crashed in his backyard! Suddenly the alien, and the robot took off running. "HALT ALIEN SCU-" he cut himself off. Even though he was extremely paranoid, he trusted that she wasn't out to conquer earth. And with that he went back inside. Mysterious Mysteries was on, and he did NOT want to miss another episode.

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" an annoyed Tay screamed at her CGV unit. Lou stared at her sadly, and stopped singing. He then began to hum instead. Tay sighed, Lou had been singing "Dark Woods Circus" for the past hour or so. (A/N I have a slight vocaloid obsession, Miku is just so AWESOME!) "Okay Lou! We need to find a shelter! However first, disguises!" Tay then grabbed a $20 bill that just randomly appeared on the ground, and headed to the nearest costume shop.

-_The next day at Skool_

Zim looked up from his doodles to see the door open. A pretty girl was standing in the doorway. She had long, straight black hair, and was extremely scrawny. She was very pale also. However, what caught Zim's attention, was her eyes. They were like flowers in vivid red bloom. (A/N wide knowledge of the late madness) Ms. Bitters didn't even yell at her! But Zim got distracted again, and resumed doodling.

Tay glanced at the variety of creatures in front of her. One of them was plunged down into darkness. Calmly, she took her seat. Then she noticed, the being in front of her.


	3. Accepting the date, Cute pencils

**Lol now instead of being way behind time, I'm way ahead! Two uploads in one day? Crazy right?**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to state the obvious?**

Tay quickly looked down at her desk, in front of her was the 'human' she encountered last 'night' she decided to observe one of the items on the little table attached to the chair "AWWW ITS JUST SO CUTE!" she shrieked, unknowing of the fact that there were many 'pencils' in the room. Tay received an equal amount of 'wtf' looks, and 'death glares' she ignored them and picked up a rubbery pink object. "Its just an eraser!" said the student in front of her. The same student she met last night.

Zim spun around in his seat to see the Dib-monkey speaking to the female. _His female_ he thought to himself. Then, without thinking he jumped onto his desk and pointed at Tay. "YOU! HUMAN FEMALE!" he shouted at the top of his lu- er squeedilyspooch. The girl immediately stopped talking. "Yes?" she asked. "WOULD YOU PLEASE GO SEE A MOVIE WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIM?" Zim yelled again. "PLEASE!" "y-" "PLEASE!" "ye-" "PLEEEEAAASEEE!" "DAMMIT ZIM I SAID YES!" the whole class froze at this. No one had ever yelled back at Zim before, as had no one accepted to go on a date with him. Zim stepped down from the table, wide eyed and trembling. The girl had managed to frighten the fearless Zim! "Zim shall pick you up at 8" he said very quietly for fear of making her yell again.

**XD lol no vocaloid in this chapter, just a strange way to accept a date! I was so happy about having one review, that I updated twice today! Reviews make me happy! Okay bye!**


	4. A New Home!

**Hey again! I got the chance! So I'm updating again! In this chapter, we meet a new OC! DISCLAIMER: Again Obvious!**

Dib wasn't paying attention that day in class that day. The new girl -Tay was it?- was strange, yet fascinating. She was ugly, but in a beautiful way. She was so undesirable, yet amazing, and… a bit of a bubblehead. Tay was perfect… too perfect.

Lou was still out looking for a large shelter like the normal inhabitants stayed in. He did not like the lean-to that he and his mistress had made last night. Disguised as an orange and black striped kitten, he looked like a tiger cub. Suddenly, he was lifted up by a creature. Panicking, he struggled to see who had caught him. It was a human female, looking to be aged about age 117... Erm 13. She had short, messy, teal colored hair, and was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. "well aren't you just the cutest little kitty ever!" the human cooed. Lou jumped down and ran as fast as his metallic legs would carry him. The girl ran after him and grabbed him again. She looked at the tag on his collar. It read "The Lean-to On Birch Street" _Hmm… I will wait there to meet the owner! I know of an abandoned house._ she thought.

Tay was walking home, only to find a human girl holding Lou. "Who are you?" she asked. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Aer." said the girl. "I see, and why are you at my lean-to?" "I found your cat, wandering the streets" "That still doesn't explain why you're here still." "I noticed the whole _lean-to_ and figured I can help. I know of an old abandoned house not to far from the local Skool." "Okay, I think… why are you helping me?" "Its just in my programming." "Programming?" "yes, my master programmed me to be kind, and understanding to all!" and so they went to the abandoned house.

**Woohoo! Shelter! Anyone who can guess who Aer's master is gets a special shout out in the next chapter! Remember: reviews make me happy!**


	5. The Date

**Okay! Hi! Nobody reviewed their answers so just to tell you, read _Aer, Home Made Bestie Gone Wrong. Its following myth #2. _Okay! I don't own anything that I don't own! I'm going to start typing now.**

Tay waited in her newly acquired shelter-home for Zim to come get her _I'm not gonna mess this up_ she thought to herself. Then the doorbell rang. _Its time_ she thought, and opened the door. Sure enough, Zim was standing there. Tay stared at Zim, recognizing him from training, he stood with that same pose, Standing up straight, chin up. His confident pose. Tay giggled, "You haven't changed a bit" she said. "What?" "Oh, nothing."

Zim took Tay to a movie theater they both agreed on a movie called _Silent House_ (A/N I really want to see that movie!) when they left the theater they were clinging to each other for dear life. "Want to come over to my house?" asked Zim. Tay just nodded.

Zim led Tay into his home. They sat down on the couch and watched a few movies that were not quite as scary. Zim then put a pillow and blanket on the couch. Tay fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. _Humans look like smeets when they're sleeping._ Zim thought to himself. Then, assuming his guest was sleeping, he went down to his base.

Tay slowly opened one eye. _Perfect, he thinks I'm resting._ she thought, and followed him down the trashcan. She got to the base a few minutes after Zim. She walked in to see him removing his wig, and contacts. "Whoa! Zim! Did you build this?" she asked with fake amazement. "Wha? Tay? I- I- I- its not what it looks like!" Zim stuttered surprised. "Yes it is." "No, really" "Zim, calm down, I know, alright?" "but… how?" with this last question Tay deactivated her own holographic disguise. Zim stared at her. Suddenly, Zim's computer spoke up, "Incoming transmission" "One moment" Zim said to Tay. Tay just nodded. They both went into the call room and Zim answered the transmission. "Hello Zim." said the two irkens on the other line. "Y-Yes my tallest?" then Red spoke up, "My daughter has been traveling through space recording a new song as you may know." Zim just nodded. "…and last night the recording craft returned empty." continued Red. "We checked the coordinates on the trackers that are implanted on every irkens pak, and it keeps saying she is near your planet." Zim turned around, only to find that Tay had run off. "Umm… actually my tallest, I just recently met another irken." Purple jumped in his seat at this news, "What is their name?" "Her name is Tay." Red spit out his soda when he heard this. "Zim, have you been making this new irken feel welcome?" "Yes, of course… so?" "Zim, do you realize that you have been speaking to not only an irken celebrity, but royalty as well?" it was Zim's turn to freeze up at this. It was at that moment that Tay re-entered the room.

**Dun Dun Duuuuunnn! My fail attempt at a cliffhanger… and a long chapter Review plz plz plzzzz!**


	6. family drama

**HAY! I know, forever since I have updated… don't blame me I have been all over the place because spring break. Well here! Now you will know what happens!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DISCLAIMING STUFF!**

Tay stood there. Everyone was staring at her. Suddenly Red spoke up, "Tay are you alright?" he sounded genuinely worried. "Yes, my _tallest_, I am well" she said, you could practically hear the thorns in her voice. "Tay, how many times do I need to tell you, call me _Dad_." Red said, obviously desperate. Zim looked at the screen. He and Purple were just sort of standing on the sidelines feeling awkward. "Don't tell me what to call you. You will _never _even come close to being my father. I don't know where you sent him, however I know that no being is ever going to see him again. All because you loved my mother. You went to all that trouble, AND THEN YOU LEAVE HER…" Tay was angry now. She proceeded to call the frightened tallest plenty of irken swear words- some of which nobody else knew. Everyone stared at her. Tay ran out of the room.

Lou was sitting in the new large house shelter thing, when Tay ran into the room. "Mistress I unpacked-" she cut him off, "what room" she half growled half whimpered. Not even waiting for an answer, she ran up the up block thingies and charged into a random room. The room had lots of white items in it, and a few shiny things. There was a large shiny thing on the wall. _Huh… I have seen rooms like these before, so what happens when I do this should be…_ Tay grabbed a shiny handle thing and a clear liquid came out. Tay put one clawed hand into the liquid. "PHITAL!" she shrieked. (a/n phital is a word I made up, its irken for !) and immediately turned off the clear acid.

**LOL! I made up a word! So here's the story in review: Tay lands on earth, meets Zim, and Dib, goes on date with Zim, has problems with Red, and discovers water!**

**Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeee REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!**


	7. Tay, this is Youtube Youtube, say hi

**HEY! I know it has been like FOREVER since I last updated. But as I said in one of my new stories, I am keeping my promise!**

**Disclaimer: THIS! IS! DISCLAIMER!**

The next day, Tay stayed home from skool, waiting for the skin on her hand to heal. _I wonder what Zim is up to…_ she thought to herself. After a while, Tay got bored of trying to obtain the useless (sleep) and turned on the TV. There was nothing good on. Lou was on the computer that she bought in order to seem normal, so she couldn't watch you tube. She stood up, and walked over to her dresser. In one of the drawers, there was a black laptop type thing with a bright orange Irken symbol on it. Tay brought it back over to her bed, and tried to get her own O.S. to work with the humans' internet. (A/N O.S. = Operating System, ah the joys of computer class) once she got a connection, she went to you tube, and searched Zim, to see if he had left any digital footprint. There were class records, a video clip from Mysterious Mysteries, and a few photos. Tay clicked a button that said All video results and there were tons of music videos, and a few MMDs where they seemed to make Zim look like a girl. Tay decided to watch one. They were entertaining. Eventually, she came across a person named Miku Hatsune. Curiously, Tay clicked the video. On the screen appeared a girl with long teal hair. She was singing a song in a different language. After watching a few more videos, there was someone else in the results, someone by the name of GLaDOS. Tay watched a few GLaDOS MMDs, and decided she liked that too. After a few more videos, Tay heard footsteps. She peeked out the window to see Zim walking to his house. Tay quickly ducked down, out of sight, and crept back to her room. She turned off her laptop, and decided to lie down for a while.

Zim was home, Gir was breaking stuff, Dib had a big head, everything was as usual, except for one thing. Tay had not attended Skool that day. Had the call from the tallest upset her that much? Zim grabbed the communicator he bought off of Irklist (Irken equivalent of Craigslist) and the Irken book of communicator codes (Irken phone book) and found Tay's. When he tried to contact her, he got a prerecorded message.

**Well, that's all for now! I will update when I get at least 3 reviews!**

**Dib: hey! You didn't put me in this chapter!**

**Natalia: Sure she did, remember? "Dib had a big head"**

**Rin: hey, it is big… who made your model?**

**Me: his father… GET BACK IN YOUR OWN STORIES! ALL OF YOU!**

***GLaDOS, Rin, Len, Wheatley, Natalia, 3M, Malorie, and Ashley sulk back to their own stories***

**Dib: wow, I'm GLaD they left, I want them gone!**

**Me: OH VERY FUNNY MR. COMEDIAN! JUST SHUT UP! WE CAN ONLY HAVE SO MUCH OTHER STUFF WITHOUT IT BEING A CROSSOVER!**


End file.
